


Martha, My Dear

by YetAnotherObsessiveFangirl



Series: The drivel of my daydreams [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherObsessiveFangirl/pseuds/YetAnotherObsessiveFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I was tired, Mycroft was naughty, Mrs. Hudson was present and Sherlock was confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha, My Dear

8:45pm  
 ** _I'm not your brother. MH_**

8:48pm  
 _What are you talking about Mycroft? SH_

8:49pm  
 _ **I _thought the first message was self explanatory. I am not your brother. M_ H**_

8:51pm  
 _Who are you then? I know you are related to me in some way, there are many factors which support that conclusion. SH_

8:56pm  
 _ **Indeed, you're right. As you know we have a hefty age gap between us. You see, when I was fifteen I was, what some would call foolish, with a woman much older than I. MH**_

8:57pm  
 ** _You're my son, Sherlock. MH_**

8:58pm  
 _Oh. SH_

9:00pm  
 ** _I realise that this may be a slight shock to you. For this, I must apologise. MH_**

**__ **

9:24pm  
 _Who is my mother? May I know her name? SH_

9:25pm  
 _ **I believe that you know her best as Mrs Hudson. MH**_


End file.
